User talk:Kaylee12
Hello Kaylee we do not allow jpgs or fan art on this site. It is completely against our image policy, and please appropriately name images. Also, you posted a myriad of images in our image galleries. Do not litter our wiki with such frivolity. I will not give you warning, but I am asking for you to follow the rules of our wiki. Sorry if this seems to be offensive or made to ridicule you. It is not, I am simply asking for you to be more attentive in your uploads and follow our rules. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 02:07, September 21, 2017 (UTC) :I saw the work you did on the Videl page good work it was refreshing to see this much progress. ^^ -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 02:52, October 1, 2017 (UTC) :::Please do not break our rules. This is fan art, if it refrain from posting it. This is your first warning. You also broke our Dragon Universe Wikia:Image policy. Please respect our community's rules, you will be given one chance more, and the next time it's a block. Please go to fanon wiki and post your creative art there. This is a wiki dedicated to the Dragon Ball series.-- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 19:16, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Second Warning You have been warned for the second time. You have one last time before you receive a block. Refrain from posting fanon images there various other wikis to post this material on. Please respect the community's rules. I was going to block you but I want to be very nice. Please DO not post anymore fanon stuff. -- 12:51, October 31, 2017 (UTC) DB Wiki Please, do not rip material directly from Dragon Ball Wiki. Our sister wiki not only operates differently than we do — considering different material canon, utilising different translations and having different formats — but it's just downright rude. I had to talk to them about ripping from us for Black's page, and our own founder of all people stole information from them for Freeza's page, and I had to fix it. I'm happy you really seem to want to help, but if you want to complete Videl's page, handwrite it yourself? Thank you!—Mina Țepeș 17:53, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Plagiarism Please do not plagiarize from DB wiki. -- 15:53, November 6, 2017 (UTC) :I don't want us to have more issues, please listen to me, and stop breaking our community rules. This is your last warning. I tried being nice to you. You can talk to me if you need to, but if you continue to not listen to me, I will block you for three months or longer, given that I have warned you various times. I understand you are trying to help. But stealing other people's work is not right, nor is it the direction we are going with this wiki, follow the rules, and use our layout guide it's on the front page. Please do not break our rules again. 00:52, November 29, 2017 (UTC)